


MEETUP AT FILM FESTIVAL

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Film Festival, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2





	MEETUP AT FILM FESTIVAL

As always he was surrounded by people  
and I had to stay out of his limelight. It was never spoken but I knew it was the best thing for us both. At one point he was glancing around wondering where I was and we made eye contact. He mouthed only one word. "Later"  
  
I did want to see the movie, that was his directorial debut, but I'll have plenty of opportunity so instead I went to my hotel to wait for "Later"  
I had a nice room with a view of Toronto. The mini bar was loaded and I was sucking down some Australian red wine as I got comfortable. Really I had a long trip and needed a nap, but not before I rolled a few for uh..."later"  
I was starved when I woke up and immediately ordered room service. Club sandwich x2 and the cold mexican beers, but of course I was not getting the $10,000.00...  
I was just happy whenever I had the invitation and hauled ass to every corner of the earth for him.  
Other women might have careers, kids and husbands but I had not a moments regret for my choice. He was an angel to me and I was happier than anyone I knew with their endless dramas and divorces. I credit my peaceful nature to his influence on me, but I had some interesting effects on him too.  
The knock at the door was both room service and Keanu who was pretty damn happy to see that club sandwich and cold beer...he signed for the delivery and held the door for the server. Once the door was closed I was on him like no tomorrow. Breathing him in, kissing his neck. Frankly I was making a spectacle of myself and I did not care one bit.  
I think he was entertained by my enthusiasm especially the part where I was removing his clothes. When I started working at the belt he backed off, smiling at my aggression he said he needed to eat.  
We both were starving and spent the next few minutes tearing into the sandwiches and beer. I was full and he finished off my plate and sucked down the rest of my beer while I found the blunt.

He hit the bathroom and I fired up that primo sticky icky bud from my good Rastafarian friend. (Jah bless).  
He comes out the bathroom naked as the day he was born and sniffing the air with a big grin on his face.  
We shared the rest of that blunt...  
and the last hit, he was holding in his lungs, he covered my mouth with his and blew it down my throat. I took it all in and pulled away to exhale. Looking into his eyes was mesmerizing, like looking into pure bliss. Then next thing I know he's mouthing my neck and ear, and handling my lady parts in a most ungentlemanly way.  
We were pretty high at that point and rolling around the bed pretty hot and heavy too. I can't even remember some of it but I do remember my legs wrapped around his waist and a lot of "oh god!" and "oh baby! Then a white light kinda orgasm and him in a long spasm of ejaculation.  
And then it was daylight. We had slept til 9am. Oh My God, we both really needed that. 

.


End file.
